


Ears

by hopeassassin



Series: 1 Sentence [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta wasn’t a man of many weaknesses. Not only did he sport very few but he also did a splendid job of keeping them private.</p>
<p>This made Bulma quite proud to be the only person in the universe aware of one of the Saiyan’s greatest weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

Vegeta wasn’t a man of many weaknesses. Not only did he sport very few but he also did a splendid job of keeping them private; most probably out of fear of them being exploited and used cunningly against him.

His tail had been a very evident weakness. While it did grant him immense power, it was also a bit _too_ susceptible to assault and overly sensitive.

The rest of his weaknesses, the ones he still had, were few and very well guarded.

This made Bulma quite proud to be the only person in the universe aware of one of the Saiyan’s greatest weaknesses.

His ears. They were one of his gravest, greatest weaknesses.

Of course, his excellent hearing was more a strength than a weakness. (Although that point was largely debatable when the subject of Bulma’s potential for vociferousness was brought to attention.)

What she meant by “his ears” wasn’t their function though, but rather the ears themselves.

It was kind of funny, because she had discovered it by mere chance. They were lying in bed, tangled together and it was a rare occasion of her waking up before him. She spent a good amount of time just staring at his sleeping form, savouring his peaceful expression. Overcome by the desire to grace him with some attention without waking him, she leaned in to nuzzle her nose against his cheek.

In doing so, her breath fanned against his ear. He shifted momentarily and Bulma stiffened, wary of having done unintentionally what she wanted least of all. When he settled afterwards without awakening, she suddenly became curious what had incited the unconscious movement.

So, like a true scientist, she repeated what she had done, only this time paying extra attention to every detail.

When her breath tickled his ear again, the Saiyan underneath her shifted anew. A wicked grin graced her features. Her discovery warranted further exploration under more acceptable circumstances.

Said circumstances presented themselves at Vegeta’s stirring awake several minutes later. He cracked open a bleary eye and his brows immediately narrowed when he saw her hovering over him, her scrutiny intense. He started muttering curses in languages Bulma was both familiar and not with, before hefting himself up on an elbow while giving her his back. He was in the process of putting his shorts on in the most ill-tempered manner ever in a matter of seconds after waking up.

On any other day, his demeanour might have upset Bulma enough to give him an earful about it. After all, it made no sense that he would be eager to be in her company in the night and then act as though scalded when he awoke in her embrace the next morning. It was disrespectful and downright rude, the way he conducted himself around her sometimes.

But Bulma paid that no heed as she was a woman on a quest for truth (and a definitely large amount of amusement). She watched his perfectly sculpted back coyly, admiring the way his muscles tensed and eased with each movement his body made. The sight of him was almost enough to mesmerize her into a dumbfounded state of bliss but she shook her head to clear it of the distracting thoughts and images.

As he proceeded to put on one of his sneakers that lay discarded by her bed, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, a plan of action already beginning to form in her mind. She knew he was iffy because he woke up late and ended up “submitting himself” to acts as “weak” as sharing her bed for the evening. She found it curious that whereas he didn’t mind at all having sex with her, he did mind staying afterwards. However, it did seem that he’d trained himself raw the previous night and after they were done, instead of getting up and going to his own room, he’d just rested for a short while and ended up sleeping with her for the night. It was something that had never happened before, thus Bulma’s veneration that same morning.

Which brought her back to her infernal plot of checking whether her hypothesis was correct or not.

She inched closer to him on the bed, the sheet that had been covering her left on the side, completely forgotten. She draped herself over his broad back, taking a moment to relish the feel of his ripping muscles underneath her soft skin.

She felt the Saiyan tense up underneath her the moment she made contact with his skin. His actions halted temporarily as he glared at her over his shoulder.

“Are you hungry? I can get you a bite to eat quickly before you zoom off into the Gravity room,” she offered good-naturedly. She nuzzled her face against the side of his in an affectionate gesture which Vegeta was quick to attempt to shake off.

“No, I’m already way behind schedule with my training,” he growled out irritably and tried to push her off. She wouldn’t budge. He growled at her again. “Get off me, you annoying woman! I need to get back to my work out!”

Even long before they’d become bed mates, Bulma had known that the prince wasn’t a morning person. At all. There was just something about having just woken up that made him even more grouchy than usual. On any other day, she quietly backed off and let him be by himself so as to avoid any unnecessary confrontation.

Not today though. Today, she had a potential weapon to combat his grouchiness with.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Vegeta,” she muttered into his cheek. “I’m just merely showing my appreciation for your devotion in working to protect us all from those dreadful androids.”

He opened his mouth to offer his backlash to her statement but he never managed to voice whatever he’d planned to. Her lips made it to the sensitive soft flesh of his ear in that moment, utterly silencing him with surprising success. Empowered by the strength of her housemate’s reaction to her ministrations, Bulma nibbled softly on his ear.

The most bizarre thing happened next. A sound that was a cross between a guttural growl and an appreciative purr tore from Vegeta’s chest. She’d never heard him make a sound quite like that in all their escapades in bed together and it made her swell with pride for some reason.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed out, perhaps in an attempt to be threatening.

However, he was a fool to believe that she had missed even for a second the complete lack of malice in the sound of his voice. As such, she felt no compelling need to comply with his intentions of letting him leave.

“I am showing you my appreciation for your hard work,” she whispered huskily against his ear, giving it a soft swipe with her tongue.

She then resumed giving some much needed attention to his other lobe. She didn’t fail to notice the appreciative shiver that ran the length of his back the moment she shifted her position. When another animalistic sound made it out of his throat and his attempts at putting his shoes on were completely forgotten, Bulma couldn’t help a little victorious chuckle.

“Don’t let me keep you from your training, dear prince.” Still, she rubbed her aristocratic nose against his ear, earning her another shudder of delight from the man against her. “I would hate to obstruct you from your greatness any longer than I already have.”

She blew some warm air against his lobe then, taunting him further and enjoying herself thoroughly throughout it. She felt incredibly triumphant at the way her discovery of his weakness had rendered him motionless. Not to mention that teasing him was always a favourite pastime of hers and always would be, most probably.

She pulled her face away for a bit, wanting to get a read on his facial expression in response to her ministrations. Her heart gave a gleeful flutter at the blush that had covered his cheeks. He was so pure sometimes that it was hard to imagine that such a scornful, bad-natured and ill-tempered person such as the Saiyan prince could have such innocent and almost child-like reactions in his embarrassment.

The bad news for him was that seeing such reactions on his face made her want to only tease him further.

He’d opened his mouth to demand or command her with something but he didn’t manage to do so, as instead the only sound that made it past his lips was a deep moan. She’d elicited it from the sensual kiss she’d given to the area behind his ear.

His latest sound in response to her actions started giving Bulma ideas much different from the innocent plot she’d begun with. She’d been awake a while so sleepiness wasn’t an issue to begin with, and even though they’d already been together just the previous night, being so close to this man and feeling his muscles against her bare skin was already starting to send suggestive thoughts racing through her mind. His vocal reactions to her ministrations only solidified those desires of Bulma’s.

As her mind started drifting in that direction, the heiress let her eyes wander down from his well-toned chest, past his perfectly chiselled abs and further still. When they arrived at their intended destination, she couldn’t help her eyes widening slightly before a sly grin spread on her features.

It appeared that what she’d intended as an innocent enough experiment had turned out to have unforeseen results in an unexpected area. Namely, that her assault on the sensitive flesh of his ears seemed to have a certain pleasant _effect_ on a part of the Saiyan’s anatomy that was currently of great interest to the aroused genius.

“Can’t you stay just a bit longer, Vegeta?” she asked with a mock pout, planting another kiss to the soft area of his ear. “Or do you have to go immediately?”

The prince gave a miffed growl before he kicked the only sneaker he’d just managed to put on and turned around to capture Bulma’s mouth in a heated kiss before pushing her back down on the mattress.

Ever since that small and very miraculous victory of hers, Bulma never failed to make use of that weakness of her husband’s whenever she wanted him to pay more attention to her instead of anything else. 


End file.
